Save Me
by csupernova
Summary: Apakah kau tau kisah little red riding hood? Namun kali ini, sang cucu menemukan kemanan dan kenyamanan dalam dekapan sang srigala. Mungkin Min Yoongi memang anchor dari Park Jimin. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi. BTS. Yoonmin. Minyoon. Jimin!top.


Save Me

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

" _Apakah kau tau kisah little red riding hood? Bagaimana jika sang cucu menemukan keamanan dan kenyamanan dalam dekapan sang srigala?"_

.

'''

.

"Yoongi-ya, cepatlah. Kenapa lama sekali hanya berganti pakaian?" suara wanita dewasa memanggil anaknya. Tangannya terus memasukkan kue kue pada keranjang anyaman bambu.

"Maaf ibu. Baik aku sudah siap." Seorang pemuda memasuki dapur dengan celana jeans dan kaus biru langit. Tak lupa senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajah putih bersinar itu.

Sang ibu menoleh dan membalas senyuman Yoongi yang mengenakan sweater merah. "Ini. Kuenya siap. Bawa kue ini pada nenekmu. Dia pasti merindukanmu. Ah anak ku semakin tampan."

Yoongi tertawa saat ibunya mencubit pipinya lalu menyerahkan kerangjang anyaman bambu milik neneknya. "Aku memang tampan ibu. Lihat, nenek selalu memberiku sweater merah saat ulang tahunku. Aku memakainya kali ini agar dia senang. Baiklah, aku akan pulang sore hari atau menginap."

"Tidak. Menginap tidak apa apa. Tapi jangan pulang ketika matahari terbenam. Kau tau kan ada srigala itu di hutan pembatas desa kita dan desa nenekmu." Ibunya menggenggam lengan pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu. Wajahnya jelas menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang besar.

Tetapi Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pegangan tangan ibu di lengannya. "Dia tidak akan menyakitiku. Dia tau aku memiliki ibu yang akan memukul kepala srigala itu jika ia berani menyentuhku bukan?"

Tak ayal, sang ibu memukul pelan kepala Yoongi. "Kau ini sama seperti ayahmu. Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu tapi kau menganggapnya lelucon."

"Aduh ibu.. Baiklah aku akan berhati hati. Bagaimana? Apa aku boleh pergi sekarang? Hari semakin siang." Yoongi mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Baiklah. Tapi hati hati Min Yoongi. Ibu mohon, berhati hatilah."

Yoongi hanya tertawa dan berjalan keluar rumahnya. Tidak menyadari betapa serius peringatan ibunya.

.

'''

.

Kedua kaki Yoongi melangkah ringan dari rumah. Menyapa warga desa tempatnya tinggal ketika lewat. Mengusap kepala anak kecil yang mendekatinya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan para orang tua atau teman yang bertanya tentang tujuannya pergi di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Yoongi, hati hati melewati hutan itu. Waspada jika kau bertemu srigala. Berteriaklah!" Seokjin memperingati. Pemuda itu seperti ibunya saja. Dan Yoongi hanya memberi respon dengan anggukan singkat serta dengan usil membawa lari sepotong kecil kue coklat yang saat itu dipegang Seokjin. Ia tidak tahan untuk ridak melahap masakan sahabatnya yang pandai memasak itu meski hanya secuil kecil.

"Hutan ini sepi sekali. Tapi aku malas jika harus mengambil jalan memutar. Baiklah aku akan masuk saja." Putusnya.

Ada jalan lain yang selalu dilewati warga yaitu memutar sisi hutan. Tapi itu membutuhkan waktu dua kali lebih lama. Dan Yoongi ingin segera menemui nenek kesayangannya. Jadi ia memutuskan melangkahkan kaki rampingnya memasuki hutan.

Hutan itu sangat lebat. Tidak ada jalan setapak. Yang ada hanya pohon pohon besar yang tumbuh tak beraturan. Cahaya matahari mengintip dari celah dedaunan dan menyinari wajah Yoongi. Pemuda itu tau ia menuju kemana. Ayahnya pernah mengatakan, hanya perlu berjalan lurus untuk menembus hutan hingga sebuah tanah lapang di dekat rumah sang nenek.

Beberapa kali langkah Yoongi berhenti untuk memetik bunga. Neneknya suka bunga. Dan sebagai satu satunya cucu, tentu ia tau dengan baik. Ia tidak takut akan apapun yang disebutkan ibu dan orang orang tentang srigala. Sebelum meninggal, ayah Yoongi selalu berkata bahwa semua ciptaan Tuhan, semua makhluk itu sama. Ia tidak perlu takut jika ia tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun. Ayahnya pernah bercerita tentang manusia srigala. Yang ditakuti penduduk. Tapi tanpa mereka ketahui, srigala itu menyelamatkan Ayah Yoongi saat sang ayah tertembak peluru oleh orang tidak dikenal. Manusia srigala itu membawa ayahnya ke tepi hutan. Tempat orang orang bisa menemukannya. Tak ada yang percaya cerita ayahnya saat itu.

Tapi Yoongi percaya.

Yoongi percaya apapun yang dikatakan ayahnya. Karena itu, ia tidak takut memasuki hutan ini. Walaupun nanti ia bertemu—

Krek!

"Oh Astaga!"

Yoongi terlonjak ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya dengan tubuh atas yang tak tertutupi apapun.

"Siapa kau?" Yoongi mendelik tajam.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Aku bukan orang jahat. Sungguh."

Yoongi menatap sangsi. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya pada pemuda yang tidak memakai pakaian lengkap itu?

"Serius. Aku hanya… tertarik padamu."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening. "Apa?

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Pemuda yang tidak dikenal mengulurkan setangkai mawar putih ke hadapan Yoongi.

"Apa ini?"

"Mawar putih. Apa lagi?"

Yoongi menerima bunga itu denga bingung. Ia ingin bertanya lagi tapi pemuda yang tadi memberinya mawar itu hanya tersenyum lantas berlari menjauh.

"Apa dia waras?" Akhirnya Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memasuukan setangkai mawar itu kedalam keranjang kuenya lalu melanjutkan perjalannya.

Matanya menyusuri sekitar. Burung burung terbang dilangit. Berkicau sesekali. Seekor rusa berlari melewatinya. Yoongi hanya memandang sambil berfikir. Ditempat ini banyak rusa. Mungkin itulah yang mematahkan ranting.

Ia melangkah lagi. Kewaspadaan belum sepenuhnya lenyap. Tapi Yoongi berusaha merilekskan pikirannya. Tidak jauh lagi sampai. Ia hanya harus melangkah sedikit lebih jauh lagi.

Sedikit lebih jauh lagi…

Tanpa sadar ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Baru kali ini ia merasa takut. Seakan ada yang mengawasi setiap langkahnya padahal ia tau, dirinya sendirian di hutan yang memang benar benar sepi ini.

Krak!

Yoongi menoleh kesamping. Ia yakin suaranya dari sana. Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti, kakinya mendekati sumber suara. Menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik sebuah pohon besar saat melihat sesosok tubuh tak jauh memunggunginya, tanpa mengenakan atasan apapun. Hanya celana selutut.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Pemuda itu berbalik. Menatap tepat kearah Yoongi yang tertangkap basah sedang mengintip. Tapi hanya mata Yoongi yang terlihat karena pemuda berkulit susu itu hanya mengntip sedikit.

Namun melihat pemuda tanpa kaus itu membuat mata kecil Yoongi membola karena kaget. Rambutnya coklat gelap. Matanya menatap tajam Yoongi. Tubuhnya tegap. Dan yang paling membuat Yoongi kaget adalah mulut pemuda itu dipenuhi darah hingga leher dan mengotori dada bidangnya. Itu pemuda yang memberinya mawar tadi!

Dan dibelakang pemuda berkulit sedikit gelap itu, Yoongi melihat kijang yang sudah mati. Darah dandaging berceeran di tanah.

Yoongi refleks menutup mulutnya. Tanpa sadar ia mundur perlahan dan berlari. Terguncang atas apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan mengenai isi perut, darah serta daging rusa yang berceceran.

Yoongi terus berlari. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dibelakangnya.

.

'''

.

"Hoek!" akhirnya kaki kecil itu membawanya keluar hutan. Tapt hingga belakang rumah sang nenek. Ia memuntahkan sarapannya di pekarangan itu. Di dekat kran air yang biasa digunakan neneknya untuk menyiram bunga bunga.

"Astaga…" ia menghidupkan kran dan membasuh mulutnya. Kepalanya pening. Tidak bisa mencerna apapun yang barusan dilihatnya.

"Nenek.. aku datang… astaga.." Yoongi membuka pintu depan rumah sang nenek dengan lemas. Ia butuh istirahat. Mungkin ia akan menginap dan meminta neneknya memasak sesuatu. Selain daging. Mendadak ia merasa lebih suka memakan sayuran.

"Nenek? Ibu membuatkan kue kesukaan nenek. Nenek?" heran karena tak menemukan neneknya di ruang depan bahkan pekarangan, Yoongi beralih menuju kamar neneknya dan menemukan sebuah sweater berwarna merah pekat dikasur sang nenek. Sweater itu masih basah. Seperti baru saja dicelupkan ke air atau apa. Tapi Yoongi merasa aneh ketika mendekati sweater itu dan mengangkatnya. Tangannya basah oleh cairan yang ia kira pewarna itu. Cairan itu kental. Membasahi tangan dan turun ke lengan. Tetesannya jatuh dari sweater mengani kaki telanjang Yoongi karena ia melepas sepatunya di luar.

"Cairan apa ini…" Yoongi mendekatkan hidungnya pada sweater. Tercium wangi parfum yang aneh. Parfum yang membuatnya mual. Ia tau ini adalah pewangi yang neneknya gunakan pada setiap baju. Tapi baunya seperti pewangi ini dicapur sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang—

Warna merah pekat menarik sudut penglihatan pemuda itu. Ia menjatuhkan sweater itu ke lantai dan mendekati sudut ruangan yang terdapat sebuah panci yang neneknya gunakan untuk merebus air. Panci itu dipenuhi cairan berwarna merah. Sama seperti yang ada di sweater.

"Cairan apa—"

Perasaan Yoongi mendadak ketakutan. Ia berdiri dan segera keluar dari kamar itu. Berlari menuju dapur. Insting memberitahunya untuk kesana dan ia hanya bisa mengandalkan instingnya saat ini.

"Nenek? Apa kau disini?" ia nyaris berteriak. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Yoongi benar benar takut dan ia tidak memahami keadaan disini.

"Yoongi? Apa kau sudah mencoba sweater barumu? Nenekmu membuatnya dan aku membantu mewarnai. Apa kau suka?"

Suara berat itu memecahkan apapun yang melintas dipikiran Yoongi. Ia menoleh kearah kamar mandi dan menemukan seorang laki laki keluar.

"Kau suka sweatermu, Min Yoongi?"

Dan seketika Yoongi menjerit. Laki laki itu membawa senapan yang disampirkan di lengan kanan.

"Min Yoongi? Lihat? Nenekmu tertidur lama sekali. Jadi aku membuat sweater itu dengan darahnya. Dan mencampur dengan banyak sekali pewangi. Kau suka?" laki laki itu mendekati Yoongi.

Ingatan terakhir Yoongi adalah seseorang menariknya, dan ia pingsan.

.

'''

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Yoongi membuka matanya pelan. Hal pertama yang ia terima adalah sinar matahri yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Uh…" pemuda itu bangkit dan duduk. Mengandarkan diri pada pohon dibelakangnya.

Tunggu? Pohon?

Yoongi menatap siapa yang membangunkannya. Ia sudah akan pingsan lagi jika saja orang dihadapannya tidak mengguncang bahunya. Memaksanya agar tetap sadar. "Hei hei! Tunggu! Bangunlah! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu!"

"Kau manusia srigala! Kau pembunuh!" Yoongi menjerit. Ia beringsut menjauh dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku memang manusia srigala. Aku membunuh rusa untuk makananku. Kau pikir aku akan makan apa?"

Yoongi terdiam. Itu masuk akal.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Pemuda itu menyamankan posisinya dengan duduk bersila di hadapan Yoongi yang masih beringsut menempel pada batang pohon besar dibelakangnya. "Kau melihatku memakan rusa. Kau menjerit. Berlari. Aku mengikutimu untuk memastikanmu keluar dari hutanku. Tapi kau masuk ke rumah nenek Min dan menjerit lagi. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari orang gila itu. Cerita selesai."

Ingatan Yoongi kembali pada rumah neneknya. Ia menangis. "Hiks… apa yang terjadi pada nenek ku…"

Pemuda srigala mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk bahu Yoongi. "Tenanglah… kau dan keluargamu dalam bahaya. Tapi kau harus tenang."

Yoongi tidak menghentikan tangisnya. Bahunya berguncang karena ia benar benar menumpahkan semuanya. "Tuhan… apa yang terjadi… hiks… nenek… hiks…"

"Sudahlah." Pemuda srigala itu beringsut mendekat dan memeluk Yoongi di dadanya. Membiarkan tubuh atasnya yang tidak terlapisi apapun basah oleh air mata pemuda pucat itu.

Yoongi awalnya terkejut oleh pelukan itu. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah pada rasa hangat, nyaris panas, dari tubuh pemuda srigala. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada itu dan perlahan lahan mulai tenang. Tangisnya mereda dan ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Mengusap sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Apa kau anak Tuan Min?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau menyelamatkan ayahku."

"Laki laki itu yang menembak ayahmu. Kau tau, ayahmu sangat baik. Dia sering kemari dan mengajarkan banyak hal pada aku dan pack ku. Dia percaya kami bukanlah makhluk jahat. Kami hidup berdampingan dengan kalian. Aku menghormati Tuan Min." jelas pemuda srigala itu.

"Jadi itu alasan ayahku sering ke hutan ini…" gumam Yoongi. "Lalu laki laki itu.."

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak sempat membunuhnya karena aku masih harus menyelamatkanmu."

Yoongi memandang wajah pemuda dihadapannya. Rahang yang tegas. Hidungnya mancung. Bibirnya tebal. Kalau begini, ia tidak terlihat seperti srigala.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku?"

Yoongi terkejut. Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Apa ayahku sudah mengajarimu berkenalan? Namaku Min Yoongi."

Pemuda di hadapannya mendengus dan menjabat tangan mungil Yoongi. "Tentu sudah. Namaku Park Jimin."

.

'''

.

Yoongi berjalan dengan Jimin yang tetap bertelanjang dada disampingnya menuju desanya. Ia harus menemui ibu untuk mengatakan bahwa neneknya telah dibunuh oleh pemburu kejam. Tapi rumah Yoongi ternyata kosong.

"Ahjumma permisi, dimana ibuku?" Yoongi menghentikan Shin Ahjumma yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumahnya.

"Ah Yoongi. Ibumu pergi dengan seorang pria yang membawa senapan tadi. Ku kira ke arah hutan? "

Wajah Yoongi yang seputih salju itu sontak memucat. Ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan bingung Shin Ahjumma dan geraman rendah Jimin. Ia hanya berfikir harus menemukan ibunya dengan cepat apapun yang terjadi.

"Yoongi! Yoongi!" Jimin berteriak kesal. Kakinya berlari tanpa hambatan mendahului Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa lari kesana sendirian!"

Yoongi menyentak tangan Jimin hingga terlepas dari tangannya. "Lepas! Aku harus menemukan ibuku! Lepaskan aku!"

Jimin menariknya kedalam pelukan. Awalnya Yoongi menolak, tapi tentu saja tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga Jimin. Pemuda pucat itu perlahan berhenti berontak dan menangis dalam dekapan sang srigala.

"Jimin… Ibuku…"

Jimin menghela nafas berat. "Salah satu pack ku menemukan mayatnya. Yoongi, kau harus ikut denganku."

Min Yoongi masih menangis hingga membasahi dada Jimin. Semua ingatan tentang ibunya kembali terputar di ingatan. Isakannya semakin lemah seiring dengan pelukan Jimin yang juga mengerat. Selanjutnya, Jimin bisa merasakan Yoongi pingsan dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sebaiknya ikut denganku."

.

'''

.

Jimin menggendong Yoongi yang masih menangis itu dengan bridal. Lalu berlari menuju sisi lain hutan. Tempat ia dan pack nya tinggal jauh dari manusia.

"Jimin, dia—"

"Anak Tuan Min. Baunya sama. Cepat Taehyung. Bersihkan tempat tidurku dan aku akan menidurkannya disana." Jimin memerintah salah satu beta yang merupakan sahabatnya itu tepat saat Taehyung membuka pintu rumah Jimin.

"Dia anak Tuan Min. Pemburu itu membunuh nenek dan ibunya. Dia melihat dan pingsan. Mungkin ini salah satu cara kita membalas budi pada Tuan Min. dengan merawat anaknya." Terang Jimin setelah menyelimuti Yoongi dengan selimut miliknya.

"Jika dia sudah bangun, suruh dia minum ini." Seulgi, kakak Jimin datang dan membawakan segelas air sedikit keruh.

"Terima kasih noona."

Seulgi mengangguk. "Dia akan menjadi bagian dari kita. Taehyung, beritau semua pack." Aura Luna di dalam diri Seulgi menguar sekuat Alpha Jimin. Taehyung menurut dan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Kau jaga pemuda Min itu disini." Titah sang kakak sebelum keluar ruangan yang hanya dibalas anggukan samar Jimin.

"Eomma… Nenek…"

Jimin menoleh dan menemukan Yoongi yang mengigau. Keringat menetes dari dahi sempit pemuda itu. Dengan telaten, Jimin mengusapnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya. "Kau manis sekali Yoongi.."

"Eomma… aku sendirian.."

Jimin menghela nafas berat melihat pemuda seputih salju itu mulai menangis dalam tidurnya. Ia lantas berbaring disebelah Yoongi dibawah selimut yang sama. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh kecil Yoongi. "Aku bersamamu…"

Yoongi belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi ia merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan Jimin. Perlahan lahan, tangisnya mereda. Hanya meninggalkan sedikit isakan yang perlahan lahan hilang digantikan nafas teratur.

"Entah kenapa.. Kenapa aku merasa kita seharusnya bersama?"

.

'''

.

Yoongi merasakan hangat disekujur tubuhnya seperti ia tidur dibawah matahari. Tapi rasa hangat ini nyaman. Membuat Yoongi berniat kembali tidur sebelum menyadari hemusan hangat nafas seseorang mengenai puncak kepalanya.

Perlahan, mata sipit itu ia paksa terbuka dan menemukan dada bidang tepat dihadapannya. Refleks yang sangat bagus membuatnya langsung mendorong keras keras bahkan hingga menendang siapapun itu yang berani memeluknya.

Buk!

"Argh! Sial!"

Jimin jatuh dan hidungnya serta seluruh wajah tampannya langsung saja mencium lantai kayu rumah. Ia bangun dan menyumpah siapapun yang berani mendorongnya hingga terjembab seperti itu. Tapi saat yang ia temukan hanya Min Yoongi yang meringkuk takut dengan memegang selimut itu membuat seluruh amarahnya menguap.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Jimin melembutkan suaranya dan duduk di ujung kasur. Mungkin Yoongi masih takut padanya.

"A-aku…"

Ingatan perlahan lahan membanjiri fikiran Yoongi. Kepalanya pening karena terlalu banyak menangis. "Aku.. tidak tau.."

Jimin mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan gelas pada Yoongi. "Minumlah. Kakak ku yang membuat. Itu ramuan dari tumbuh tumbuhan. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Yoongi mengambil gelas itu dan dengan ragu meminumnya hingga habis. "Rasanya… sedikit aneh. Tapi terima kasih…"

Jimin mengangguk. "Kalau lapar, kau bisa ke dapur dan menemui Seulgi Noona. Atau katakan saja pada siapapun yang kau temui jika kau butuh sesuatu. Mereka akan memberikannya."

Yoongi mengangguk samar dan melihat Jimin berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Berpatroli. Aku harus memimpin kawananku. Besok bulan purnama. Aku tidak bisa memimpin. Aku belum menemukan _anchor_ ku." Jimin menjawab santai sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"J-Jimin… aku.. aku…"

Jimin yang akan membuka pintu menoleh. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Yoongi memilin selimut di jari jarinya. "A-aku… lapar…"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk ke dapur?"

Yoongi mendengus pelan. "Aku tidak tau dimana letak dapur. Lagipula… aku juga belum mengenal siapapun.."

Jimin berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu. Ayo."

.

'''

.

"Noona, kau masak apa?"

Di dapur ada seorang gadis mungil berambut coklat muda yang sedang memasak. Bau harum menguar dari arah kompor.

"Ah halo Jiminie. Ku dengar ada anggota baru, jadi aku memasak sup daging. Aku yakin kau sudah makan di hutan tadi." Jawab sang gadis tanpa menoleh.

"Ne Noona." Jimin memundurkan sebuah kursi untuk Yoongi duduk. "Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan kembali."

Yoongi mengangguk patuh. Ia duduk dan menatap punggung tegap lelaki itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu dapur. Sepertinya posisi Jimin sangat penting. Ia merasa egois sekarang.

"Ini dia Yoongi. Kau suka daging?" Gadis mungil itu menaruh mangkuk sup dihadapan Yoongi dan ia sendiri duduk di sebrang meja untuk menikmati supnya sendiri. "Ngomong ngomong, namaku Bae Joohyun. Ku dengar kau anak dari Tuan Min? itu artinya kau dua tahun diatas Jimin dan dua tahun di bawahku. Jadi panggil aku noona."

Yoongi mengangguk meski terkejut gadis cantik nan mungil ini lebih tua darinya. "Min Yoongi imnida. Apa… apa noona juga werewolf?"

Joohyun tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Aku manusia. Aku bergabung disini tiga tahun lalu saat pack ini menyelamatkanku saat desaku terbakar. Dan yah.. aku ternyata anchor dari Luna mereka."

"Apa itu Anchor dan Luna?"

Joohyun meminum sedikit air digelasnya lalu menatap Yoongi lembut. "Alpha adalah pimpinan kawanan. Luna adalah Alpha tapi wanita. Saat full moon, Alpha atau Luna akan kehilangan kendali dan berubah menjadi srigala utuh hingga fajar. Dia akan menyerang siapapun didekatnya meski itu packnya sendiri. Anchor lah yang dapat menenangkan mereka. Anchor ini bisa jodoh atau orang tersayang. Tanpa Anchor, mereka akan melukai semua orang dan emosinya tidak stabil. Seperti Jimin. Jika hingga dewasa dia belum menemukan Anchornya, dia tidak akan menjadi Alpha sejati."

Yoongi tertegun. Ia akan membuka mulut tetepi suara Jimin terlebih dahulu menginterupsi mereka. "Jadi kalian membicarakanku?"

Yoongi memutar bola mata malas dan memakan supnya. Rasa sup ini mirip dengan buatan ibunya dan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Ah satu lagi Yoongi, jika Alpha atau Luna belum menemukan Anchornya hingga umur 25 tahun, dia akan semakin sulit kembali ke wujud manusia." Tambah Joohyun setelah memakan sedikit supnya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Jimin.. kau bisa berpatroli.. aku.. akan menunggu disini.."

"Katanya kau kesepian tanpaku?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Tapi kau berfikir begitu. Kau menyukaiku."

"Tidak!"

"Sudah sudah!" Joohyun menengahi sebelum Jimin semakin gencar menggoda Yoongi. Oh lihat, pipi pemuda pucat itu memerah sekarang. "Jimin, patroli ini penting. Anchormu sudah mengizinkan. Pergilah."

Mata Jimin melebar kaget. "Noona menggodaku!"

"Tidak. Ku lihat kalian cocok." Joohyun mengangkat bahu santai dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Tapi aku juga tidak keberatan memiliki Yoongi Hyung sebagai anchorku."

Pipi Yoongi memerah hingga telinga. Ia ingin membalas namun tidak menemukan satu katapun yang cocok. Ia merasa sudut hatinya senang jika dia adalah Anchor Jimin. Yang itu artinya dia jodoh—

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dikepala manismu hingga tersenyum seperti itu hyung?" Jimin mengerling pada Yoongi yang tanpa sadar tersenyum diam diam.

"Aku tidak tersenyum!"

"Iya kau—"

Sebuah lolongan menghentikan ucapan Jimin. Ia menoleh ke jendela dan menemukan srigala putih menatap ke arah dapur itu dengan kesal. Joohyun tertawa sementara Jimin mendengus.

"Dia akan segera pergi. Tidak perlu memandang kami seperti itu." Joohyun mengerling pada sang srigala sementara Jimin menggerutu lalu berlari keluar.

.

'''

.

Yoongi menatap langit pangit kamar Jimin yang tinggi. Ia teringat pada rumahnya. Ibunya, ayahnya, neneknya. Tadi pagi ia berangkat dengan senyuman diwajah. Namun sekarang…

"Sudah tengah malam. Kenapa tidak tidur?"

Yoongi tersentak. Namun merengut seketika melihat Jimin bersandar pada pintu. Pemuda itu sudah memakai pakaian lengkap.

"Kau tidak bertelanjang dada lagi?"

Jimin tertawa sambil berjalan mendkati tempat tidur. "Kau ingin aku bertelanjang dada?"

Yoongi dapat merasakan darah mengumpul di pipi gembilnya. "B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja, dari tadi kau bertelanjang dada."

"Tadi aku berubah menjadi srigala. Sangat merepotkan jika harus melepas satu persatu pakaian." Ujar Jimin dan duduk di sebelah pemuda seputih salju yang masih membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia hanya menunduk dan meremas seprai ditangan. Aura canggung menguar dari keduanya.

"Ehm.. jadi kurasa, Joohyun Noona bercerita banyak?" Jimin memecah keheningan dengan suaranya.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kau membutuhkan Anchor sebelum ulang tahunmu beberapa bulan lagi."

"Saat itu terjadi, harusnya aku atau Seulgi noona meninggalkan pack ini untuk membentuk pack baru. Tapi dia bilang akan menyerahkan posisi teratas di pack ini untuk ku. Jika aku menemukan Anchor. Jadi tidak perlu saling bertarung. Akan ada seorang Alpha dan Luna yang hidup bersama dalams atu pack. Kekuatan tertinggi ditanganku." Jimin menghela nafas dan merebahkan diri. Netranya menatap jauh keatas.

Yoongi meliriknya. Mengagumi rahang tegas dan wajah tampan Jimin meski hanya dari samping. "Apa aku Anchormu?" bisiknya.

Jimin menoleh. Seketika matanya terkunci pada netra kelam Yoongi. Ia menatap kedalam mata itu dan menemukan dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda yang lebih mungil. Perlahan, tangannya beralih mengusap pipi putih Yoongi sementara bibirnya menemukan tempatnya pada milik Yoongi. Hanya menempel. Tapi keduanya merasakan ledakan hebat.

Bibir tebal Jimin perlahan bergerak diatas tipisnya milik Yoongi. Memagut pelan tanpa nafsu sama sekali. Ciuman yang begitu lembut hingga Yoongi melupakan bebannya selama ini. Semua perihnya terangkat. Ia mendesah pelan tanpa nafsu. Hanya merasa lega saat kesedihannya perlahan menghilang.

"Mungkin.. mungkin kau memang Anchorku."

.

'''

.

"Jimin?" Yoongi berlari keluar kamarnya. Tidak menemukan satu orangpun dalam rumah, kakinya berlari keluar.

"Permisi, apa kau tau dimana Jimin?" Yoongi berusaha menghentikan seorang pemuda yang lewat. Tapi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah hutan.

Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia lantas berlari kearah hutan, tapi belum sampai benar benar memasuki hutan lebat itu. Langkahnya terhenti. Kilasan kilasan kejadian kemarin bermunculan kembali. Sweater merah, ibunya, neneknya, pemburu. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis putihnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mundur. Matanya tetap menatap kedepan dengan raut kosong namun ketakutan.

Buk!

"Aah!"

"Hei hei, Yoongi, hei. Ini aku. Ada apa? Siapa yang mengganggumu?"

Yoongi merasakan dekapan itu lagi. Pipinya menyentuh dada bidang itu lagi dan ketakutannya perlahan lahan menguap. Nafasnya yang tadi memburu perlahan lahan mulai teratur. "Aku.. aku.. hutan ini.."

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyembunyikan wajah Yoongi dalam dadanya sembari ia berbisik lembut. "Tidak apa apa. Ada aku. Kau memilikiku. Aku akan menjagamu."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Setelah benar benar tenang, ia melepaskan dekapan Jimin. "Terima kasih…"

"Tidak apa apa. Sedang apa kau disini?" Jimin masih melingkarkan lengan berototnya dipinggang Yoongi.

Pipi putih Yoongi memerah. Ia memalingkan wajah agar pemuda srigala di hadapannya ini tidak melihat bahwa Yoongi merona. "Aku… entah. Merasakan firasat buruk dan mencarimu.."

"Malam ini purnama. Aku harus dikurung. Kau tau aku akan dikurung dimana?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin tersenyum lalu mengarahkan jarinya ke selatan. Mata kecil Yoongi mengikuti arah jari itu dana melihat sebuah benteng berbentuk tabung yang sangat kokoh. Ia yakin di dalam akan sangat gelap. Memikirkan Jimin akan dikurung di tempat seperti itu membuatnya pusing seketika.

"Jangan cemas. Hanya satu malam. Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa menemanimu tidur. Tidak apa apa?" Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi dan pemuda itu mereasa seperti Jimin sudah melakukannya ribuan kali. Rasa nyaman setiap sentuhan Jimin dikenali tubuhnya dengan sangat baik.

"Bagaimana jika aku Anchormu?"

Jimin menatap pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini dengan raut tak terbaca. "Jika kau Anchorku, hanya dengan menyentuhmu, aku bisa kembali kedalam wujud manusiaku saat purnama."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut masuk ke dalam sana."

Mata Jimin membola. "Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan melukaimu."

"Apa kau melakukan segala kebaikan ini hanya karena aku anak ayahku? Atau karena kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi membungkam Jimin. Ia tidak tahu. Ia mencium bau Yoongi dihutan dan mengikutinya. Tiba tiba teringat bunga mawar putih yan sering ditanam ibunya. Ia merasa Yoongi sangat mirip bunga itu. Begitu putih dan tulus. Mendengar teriakan Yoongi dari jarak yang sangat jauh dan Jimin berlari dalam bentuk srigalanya. Mengambil resiko jika ia harus dilihat manusia lain. Mengabaikan teriakan marah Seulgi karena ia seenaknya membatalkan jadwal patrolinya meskipun akhirnya Yoongi mengizinkannya ikut. Merasakan perasaan kuat untuk melindungi si pucat ini. Berdebar keras saat bibirnya bertemu bibir cherry Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tau Yoongi…" itu jawaban terjujur yang bisa Jimin berikan.

"Ayo kita buktikan. Jika memang aku bukan Anchormu, tolong.. kau harus menolongku untuk bertemu ayah, ibu dan nenek ku karena aku tidak punya alasan tetap disini."

.

'''

.

Seulgi menolak mentah mentah ide gila Yoongi untuk ikut masuk ke dalam benteng Jimin. Ia mendukung Jimin untukk membiarkan Yoongi tetap diluar. Tapi perkataan Joohyun untuk mendukung Yoongi akhirnya dapat membungkam Seulgi. Joohyun yakin jika Yoongi memang Anchor Jimin. Dan Seulgi tidak bisa menolak ucapan Achornya yang memang masuk akal.

Dan disinilah Yoongi. Berada dalam benteng bersama Jimin yang benar benar menjauh darinya. Diameter benteng berbentuk tabung ini sekitar 5 meter dengan tinggi dua belas meter. Di atap, terdapat jendela dengan kaca tebal agar cahaya dapat masuk meskipun minim.

"Jimin.. kenapa kau menjauh…" Yoongi berusaha mendekati Jimin yang berusaha menjaga jarak terjauh dengan pemuda yang pelan pelan mulai merambat memasuki hatinya sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

"Ku mohon Yoongi. Masih ada sekitar satu jam untuk kau pergi. Ku mohon pergilah…" Jimin benar benar memohon pada Yoongi yang seperti menulikan telinganya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi."

Yoongi belum berhenti berusaha menjauhi Jimin. Dan Jimin belum menyerah menjauhi Yoongi demi keselamatan si pucat itu sendiri.

Seberkas cahaya bulan perlahan memasuki jendela. Suasana sudah gelap. Hanya seberkas cahaya yang menyinari bagian tengah benteng. Jimin berdiri di tengah sinar itu. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Bukan karena ia lelah. Tapi ia tahu ia akan berubah. Darahnya mengalir dua kali lebih cepat. Kewarasannya perlahan menipis.

"Jimin…"

"Yoongi pergi!" Dengan putus asa Jimin mengibaskan tangannya menghalau Yoongi. Memerintahkannya pergi sejauh mungkin dari Jimin.

"Jimin, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Jimin jatuh terduduk. Perlahan lahan tubuhnya dimulai dari kaki mulai berubah. Yoongi terus mendekat tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Menjauh Yoongi…" Jimin meneteskan air mata. Benar benar tidak ingin kaki Yoongi mendekat selangkah lagi. Ia tau ia akan berubah. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Tapi ia bisa mendengar suara Yoongi.

"Kau percaya padaku kan, Jimin?"

Jimin menggeleng putus asa. Ia menunduk. Darahnya berdesir hebat. Kesadarannya hanya tinggal seujung. Namun ia masih sadar, suara Yoongi tetap terdengar jelas saat suara lain perlahan menghilang.

"Aku.. percaya padamu… Anchorku."

Dan Jimin benar benar berubah. Srigala bersurai hitam pekat. Matanya nyalang mencari Yoongi yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Ia melolong keras.

Yoongi tau ia gemetar. Kaki kakinya terasa lemas karena takut. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan. Ia tidak ingin hidup sendirian tanpa arti. Tapi sudut hatinya tau. Ia menyukai—mencintai Jimin bahkan saat mereka bertemu dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

Suara lolongan srigala terdengar keras memekakkan telinganya. Air mata Yoongi menetes karena tetap saja, sudut hatinya ketakutan dan belum terbiasa. Ia bisa melihat srigala itu berjalan ke arahnya. Kilat kemarahan jelas terlihat. Srigala itu tidak mengenali Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi melihat Jimin di dalam mata srigala yang hampir setinggi dirinya. Srigala yang tampan dan besar. Kaki Yoongi perlahan melangkah mendekati sang srigala. Tangan putihnya terulur.

Sang Srigala tidak mengenali Yoongi tentu saja. Tapi ia tidak menyakiti Yoongi. Hanya berjalan mendekat. Dan saat tangan Yoongi menyentuh kepalanya, seketika ia mengenali sentuhan lembut yang berasal dari tangan Yoongi. Dari tangan Anchornya.

Yoongi bisa melihat bagaimana sang srigala hanya diam saat Yoongi semakin berani mengusap surai hitam pekatnya. Ia memandang dalam dalam mata srigala dan menemukan tatapan itu disana. Tatapan saat Jimin menatapnya. Lembut namun tegas.

"Jimin… kembalilah padaku…"

Sang srigala menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar selama beberapa saat sebelum perlahan lahan ia berubah kembali menjadi tubuh manusia dengan dada bidang, bahu tegap, dan wajah tampan. Park Jimin. Park Jimin-nya.

"Jimin…"

Yoongi kembali meneteskan air matanya saat melihat tubuh topless Jimin sedang bersimpuh dengan tangan Yoongi diatas kepalanya. "Jimin… kau kembali.."

Jimin mendongak. "Aku kembali, Anchorku."

Dan Yoongi tidak ingat mana yang ia lakukan lebih dulu saat itu. Menangis, memeluk Jimin, atau menciumnya.

Yang ia ingat hanyalah rasa lega yang menghantam dadanya serta kenyamanan saat tawa kecil Jimin mengalun.

"Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi."

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin…"

.

'''

.

END

.

Special for yang ultah tanggal 9 kemarin. Telat woi /ditimpuk

Hehehe

Makasih buat kaichou karena ngasih tau ide soal anchor ini. Aku niatnya kan cuma bikin plot twist sikerudung merah dan serius jadinya dikit banget dan ngegantung… jadi aku malah bikin gini.

Maaf kalo nga bagus ya :")

Btw anchor itu kaya pegangannya si werewolf. Bisa pacar, atau siapapun yang dicintai si werewolf. Tanpa anchor ini werewolf bakal susah/ngga bisa balik ke wujud manusianya. Semacam mate gitulah ya. Saat werewolf ketemu anchornya, dunia berasa berhenti. Dia bisa langsung mengenali anchornya. Kalo di twilight, kaya imprint/? Iya ga sih/?

Sekali lagi, pibesdey ahjumma :*

Hehehe, last but not least, review please ^^


End file.
